Tomatoes
by actafoo
Summary: A cute SasukeSakura fic set in the academy days!


Hey, this is Tandg and this is my first fic. Hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

Tomatoes

"Hey, you!"

Sakura looked up from the book she was reading.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, freak!" said the girl with a scowl. "I can't even believe someone like you would dare sit next to someone as cute and dreamy as Sasuke-sama!"

Sakura whimpered and started shuffling backwards.

Sasuke was the coolest kid at the academy. He was by far the smartest in their grade, and also the cutest. It wasn't her fault that she was running late and didn't get to her normal seat smack-dab in the middle of the class on time. The seat next to Sasuke was the only one left! Sakura wouldn't say that though. She just looked up with tears in her eyes at the confronting girls.

"Look girls, she's crying!" Yuffie, the ringleader smirked towards her minions.

"Why would you think Sasuke would ever like you, a pink-haired freak?"

Now tears were falling freely down her cheeks, which were now almost as pink as her hair. "W-what's wrong w-with pi-ink hair?" Sakura managed to stammer out.

"Well, it wouldn't be as bad if it wasn't for that big forehead of yours, FREAK!" Yuffie taunted, and the others cackled fiendishly. "It's like the size of Konoha!"

They had hit a nerve! Of _all _the things they chose to insult, it had to be her forehead. That had done it! Sakura mustered up all the courage she had, and looked them in the eyes. "My forehead is not that big! The only thing as big as konoha is your ego!"

After the girls got over the shock of what Sakura just said a war broke out. They all started yelling insults towards the pink haired girl.

"Why, that little-"

Her friend's comment was stopped short when a slap was heard. Sakura held her cheek, and was again reduced to tears. Yuffie smirked.

"Well, it looks like we've finally shown her who's boss!"

"What's going on here?"

The girls turned around and gasped, because standing right in front of them was Mr. Perfect himself: Sasuke Uchiha. All of the bulling stopped as Yuffie and her gang starred awestruck at the perfect specimen of a boy that was standing in front of them.

"SASUKE-KUN! It's so good to see you again. You're looking really good today." Yuffie giggled while twirling her hair. "We were just taking care of some business we needed to attend to."

Sasuke scowled, and looked from the girls, to Sakura, and then back to the girls again.

"She fell on her big forehead and out of the goodness of our hearts we stopped to make sure she was ok." Yuffie explained. "Really I don't know why we bothered because she's an ungrateful crybaby. I'm so sorry that you had to sit next to her today Sasuke-kun. If you want I'll sit next to you tomorrow instead."

While Yuffie batted her eyelashes towards Sasuke he finally spoke again.

"I'd rather sit next to her than a bunch of bullies like you."

Yuffie's jaw just about hit the ground. As she looked towards Sasuke's determined face her lips started to quiver.

"S-Sasuke-kun y-you've got to be k-kidding me. Were not bullies it's all her, she was making fun of you and we were just putting her in her place.

Sasuke glared at her and then walked towards Sakura who was staring wide-eyed and helped her to her feet. He then grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the scene. After they walked a few blocks he let go of her hand and turned towards her.

"Are you ok Sakura?" He asked gently.

"Yes." She looked down and blushed. "But, uh, how did you know that they were the bullies?"

"Oh, that." Sasuke smirked. "I saw the whole thing."

With that comment Sakura's blush turned even redder.

"Here, I'll walk you home."

Sakura nodded and followed after her friend.

"Thank you for sticking up for me Sasuke-kun." She reached up and pulled a sakura blossom off of a nearby tree, and gave it to him. He smiled, and accepted it.

"Thank you for walking me home. I feel embaressed that you have to see me like this." Sakura gazed towards the ground as if to hide her appearance. "My cheeks are as red as tomatoes!"

"That's alright," He smiled. "I love tomatoes!"

Sakura blushed, and walked up the steps as Sasuke headed off towards the Uchiha complex. It was only then that she realized that she was at the wrong house.

"NANI?!?"

* * *

END

Hope you enjoyed! Review for gaara shaped cookies!!!!!


End file.
